The development of services making use of positioning or locating systems. While outdoor services i.e. in cars and the like make use of the GP System for example, indoor positioning systems are still facing major problems. Most often radio frequency measurements are used to estimate the positioning in response to one or more stationary points. Still, noise in the transmitted or received signals or a changing environment represent challenges, which are not easily overcome.
Various methods and approaches have been developed in recent years such as for example the WO 2015/183998 A1. Therein a method for location transition determination of a mobile device at a venue is described. A location server is thereby determining a grid for survey data including measurements of environment variables at various locations in the venue. The location server can associate each cell with a distribution of measurements of the signals from the environment variable in the cell. The location server can provide a representation of the grid, including the cells and corresponding distributions, to a mobile device for determining a location of the mobile device in the venue.
The WO 2015/183998 A1 and each of the other various methods however having its own field of application with its individual advantages and limitations. Hence, there is still a need for an improved method for estimating the position or location in an indoor environment. In particular, the method should provide an improved robustness for estimating parameters required to determine the positioning.